


Just You and Me

by princemango9



Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I No Longer Wish To Be Horny, M/M, i want to be happy, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/pseuds/princemango9
Summary: Dream has been stressed with political warfare so Fundy gives him a night to escape it all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short sweet fic I promised a friend. A little different than what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it!

The warm summer breeze played with Dream’s hair as he walked through the valley, Fundy’s note held tightly in his hand. 

_ Meet me at our tree I have a surprise! <3  _

The past few days have been very stressful for the hunter so he was both pleased and exhausted when he found the note. The spot Fundy asked to meet was Dream’s favorite spot on the SMP. He took the fox there when they first started dating, and it’s where they spent many warm evenings together enjoying the other’s company. 

The large oak tree slowly came into view as the sunset over the valley and lightning bugs sparked. Lanterns hung from the long branches, casting a warm glow around him. 

“Dream!” 

Dream was knocked to the ground with a huff, wheezing from the weight on his chest. Fundy sat on top of him with a wide smile, his tail wagging behind him.

“Hey, Fundy,” Dream wheezed, the back of his head stinging from the fall.

His fiance kissed him softly on the nose. He hummed happily at the affection and returned the kiss. Fundy shot up, looking between him and the tree excitedly, “Come, I have something to show you.” He pulled Dream up by his arm before going to stand under the tree. 

A picnic blanket was laid out on the grass with a lantern at its’ center. An assortment of pillows was leaned against the tree’s base and a basket, with a bouquet sticking out. Fundy spread his arms with a proud grin, “Surprise! I thought you’d little night out to take your mind off of things.” 

The tension left Dream’s shoulders as a smile crept over his lips. That was his Fundy, always the romantic. Dream pulled the fox into his arms, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Fundy leaned into the blonde’s warmth, “You really don’t. Oh, look what else I got you.” He pulled Dream to sit on the blanket with him. He held out the bouquet of valley flowers, and Dream took them, his heart swelling with love for his fiance. 

“These are beautiful.” he breathed. “I feel like I should’ve brought something for you.” Fundy always went above and beyond for him and Dream never had the same touch that he did. He wasn’t keen on displays of affection unless they were alone, and he felt he wasn’t doing enough for his fiance. 

“No, no,” Fundy took his hand in his. “Tonight is all for you. I want you to relax and not worry, okay?” He kissed Dream’s hands gently, washing his worries away.

He sighed, allowing himself to forget everything but the man before him. “Okay.” 

They settled in under the tree, mostly in silence, sometimes chatting about their day. The sunset over the valley and lightning bugs sparked to life. Dream wrapped the two of them in his cloak as the night turned cold. Fundy rested his head against his chest. He smiled at the messy red hair he’d fallen so helplessly in love with. The way it stuck up right around Fundy’s ears, how it curled at the ends when he got it wet, how he’d play with it when he’d look out the window. 

Fundy’s breathing slowed. He nuzzled against Dream before stilling. The blonde took the fox’s hand in his. He ran his finger over his knuckles, playing with the golden ring he refused to take off. Dream pulled the string around his neck out of his shirt. The matching golden band glinted in the lantern light. 

He’d been too busy lately to help Fundy plan the wedding. He wanted a big reception with all their friends and a crazy build he’d planned to commission. When Fundy lied out the plans in their dining room, the excitement in the fox’s eyes gave him no choice but to agree. 

Dream wants nothing more but to spend the rest of his life with Fundy, but with the days upon them, that’ll be easier said than done. 

_ No. Don’t think about that now.  _

He slumps back against the tree trunk, wraps his arms tightly around his love, and rests his chin on his head. Right now they are happy. Right now they are safe. Right now, Dream has him. 

“No matter what, I promise I’ll come back.” He whispers into soft red hair. Dream allows his eyes to fall close. He falls asleep to the quiet sound of Fundy’s breathing, holding his hand in his own, dreaming of the future he wishes to become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Imma try and be more active here, tell me what you'd like to see. Kudos and comments (especially) are appreciated!


End file.
